Black Clover: Quartet Knights
(orig. BC Project) is a third-person magical shooting game based on the ''Black Clover'' series. The game's story was adapted into a spin-off manga by Yumiya Tashiro, starting October 2018 on Shonen Jump+. Overview Players control characters participating in battles within teams of four. Teams fight head-to-head, competing for completion of an objective. All characters have a set of special and unique skills available to them. Every character is classified in one of four types, with each type determining their general strengths and weaknesses: *The attacks aggressively using powerful close-ranged magic and melee attacks in battles. They are the only type that can use melee. *The is efficient at long distance, dealing high amounts of damage and utilizing magic with a variety of different offensive capabilities. *The is able to improve their teammates' performance by boosting parameters of their abilities, sabotaging the other team, or using defense-based magic. *The helps the team with healing magic, restoring health to their teammates and even resurrecting fallen allies. *The is the unique role of Julius Novachrono. Character selection menus offer alternative color schemes and outfits, and there is an option to customize characters' appearances and abilities. Playable Characters Asta - Quartet Knights.png|Asta Fighter Yuno - Quartet Knights.png|Yuno Shooter Noelle - Quartet Knights.png|Noelle Silva Support Mimosa - Quartet Knights.png|Mimosa Vermillion Healer Gauche - Quartet Knights.png|Gauche Adlai Shooter Magna - Quartet Knights.png|Magna Swing Shooter Luck - Quartet Knights.png|Luck Voltia Shooter Yami - Quartet Knights.png|Yami Sukehiro Fighter Young Yami - Quartet Knights.png|Young Yami Fighter Vanessa - Quartet Knights.png|Vanessa Enoteca Support Charmy - Quartet Knights.png|Charmy Pappitson Healer Klaus - Quartet Knights.png|Klaus Lunettes Support Mars - Quartet Knights.png|Mars Healer Fana - Quartet Knights.png|Fana Healer Vetto - Quartet Knights.png|Vetto Fighter Licht - Quartet Knights.png|Licht Shooter Karna game profile.png|Karna Freese Support Charlotte - Quartet Knights.png|Charlotte Roselei Support Julius - Quartet Knights.png|Julius Novachrono Magic Emperor Mereoleona - Quartet Knights.png|Mereoleona Vermillion Fighter Modes There will be multiple modes players can participate in: *'Zone Control': teams of four players race to hold control of the target area. They will be able to fill a gauge by standing within the ring. Having more team members in the ring will increase the gauge fill rate; however, it will risk vulnerability to a full barrage from the opposing team. *'Treasure Hunt': teams of four players race to pick up a key and carry it to the treasure chest. Taking a key gives 1 point, killing the key holder or successfully defending the treasure chest also gives 1 point. Successfully opening the treasure chest gives 2 points. The first team who reaches 5 points wins. *'Crystal Carry': teams of four players race to hold control of the target area and fill a gauge. Filling the gauge spawns a crystal and players escort the crystal along a path before the timer runs out. If they reach the final location, they win, but if the time runs out, the crystal resets and the other team can try to push the crystal further to win. *'Challenge Mode': player takes on missions with each character and needs to do certain amount of hits with each of their 5 skills. Completing missions will unlock titles. *'Story Mode': an original game storyline, Karna Freese seeks revenge on the Clover Kingdom and takes control of several Magic Knights. The story is split into chapters: 10 follow Asta's perspective and 8 follow Yami's perspective. Completing the main story unlocks Young Yami and Karna as playable characters and 2 extra chapters that follow Charmy & Gauche. *'Training Mode': players can train and practice how to play. They will be able to understand the game mechanics and train for real battles. Choosing the Mock Battles in training, players can train against CPU opponents in the Zone Control, Treasure Hunt and Crystal Carry modes. *'Alliance Battle': 3 sets of 3 battles are held and the winning team gets different types of rewards and compensations for participation. The rewards included were more films, titles, the red thread of fate costume for Vanessa, new voice lines and poses for both Charmy and Yami, and a Christmas themed posted featuring Asta, Noelle, Yami and Vanessa. *'Gallery Mode': players can position and pose characters against various backgrounds and effects. DLC Packets of downloadable content are available with purchases of season passes. *Available from pre-order, is an alternate outfit for Asta. *Available from pre-order, Golden Dawn Yuno is an alternate outfit for Yuno. #Released September 13, the contains alternate swimsuit outfits for Yami, Noelle, Mimosa, Vanessa, and Charmy. #Released November 6, it includes Charlotte Roselei and a for Yami. #Released January 29, it includes Julius Novachrono and a for Noelle. #Released April 26, it includes Mereoleona Vermillion and a for Asta. Mereoleona was the winner of the fan-choice competition. The other choices were Finral, William, Fuegoleon, Leopold, Nozel, Sally, Jack, Lily, Rill, Grey, and Ladros. Videos Black Clover Quartet Knights - Announcement Trailer PS4, PC Black Clover Quartet Knights - Overview Trailer PS4, PC Black Clover Quartet Knights - Story Trailer PS4, PC Black Clover Quartet Knights - Treasure Hunt Trailer PS4, PC Black Clover Quartet Knights - Zone Control Trailer PS4, PC Black Clover Quartet Knights - PS4 PC - Karna's Revenge (Story Mode Trailer) Black Clover Quartet Knights - 2nd Story Trailer PS4, PC Character Trailers Black Clover Quartet Knights - Asta Character Trailer PS4, PC Black Clover Quartet Knights Noelle Character Trailer PS4, PC Black Clover Quartet Knights Yuno Character Trailer PS4, PC Black Clover Quartet Knights - Mimosa Character Trailer PS4 PC Black Clover Quartet Knights - Mars Character Trailer PS4, PC Black Clover Quartet Knights - Fana Character Trailer PS4, PC Black Clover Quartet Knights - Vanessa Character Trailer PS4, PC Black Clover Quartet Knights - Charmy Character Trailer PS4, PC Black Clover Quartet Knights - Vetto Character Trailer PS4, PC Black Clover Quartet Knights - PS4 PC - Magna (Character introduction) Black Clover Quartet Knights - PS4 PC - Luck (Character introduction) Black Clover Quartet Knights - PS4 PC - Young Yami (Character introduction) Black Clover Quartet Knights - PS4 PC - Royal Magic Knight Blue DLC Black Clover Quartet Knights - PS4 PC - Wizard King DLC Black Clover Quartet Knights - PS4 PC – Royal Magic Knight Red DLC References External links *Official Japanese game page *Official American game page Navigation